


Thinkin' 'Bout You

by ilbtz



Category: Bastille (Band)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7825093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilbtz/pseuds/ilbtz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan, Kyle, and Will are drunk and makeout back at the hotel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinkin' 'Bout You

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how to write Kyle or Will that well right now give me a break  
> Pre-established Dyle I guess

Dan always knows the night is going to be a little wild when they're already buzzed at 5 O'clock. 

It's all kind of a blur, going around town with his friends. By 9 PM Dan's stumbling a bit, and Kyle starts to laugh at him, only to fall flat on his face. Will just watches with cool detachment, but he can't help but laugh at Kyle when he makes a fool of himself. Not for the first time, too. 

"I think ih' migh' be time to head back to the hotel," Dan manages to slur out, a contented half grin on his face. Will nods and helps Kyle up, slinging his arm over his broad shoulders, shrouded in a worn leather jacket. Dan leans over to Kyle and presses a gentle kiss on the tip of his nose, "You're so dumb sometimes, y'know that?"

Kyle giggles a little bit to himself before muttering, "And you're oblivious half the time too."

"Do I need to get you both a separate room," Will jests to a quiet scoff and laughter from the other pair. 

The three of them sigh, letting silence set in for a few seconds before Dan straightens up, though a bit wobbly, "Right then, le's go."

~

Will takes out his room key and presses it gently to the plastic box on the handle, and it flashes a green light in response. He turns the handle slowly and pushes the door open, one handed. Kyle lifts his arm off his shoulder and trips his way inside before flopping belly down onto the plush comforter on the bed closest to the entrance. Dan slips off his beaten up converse and lays down with only slightly more grace next to his boyfriend. He turns his head on the pillow to look at Kyle's lanky form, taking in every inch.

"Dan," Will chides from the other bed, "I can see you over there, don't go fucking without me," he laughs. He half hopes they'll take him seriously, but it's a vague thing. Dumb teenager type flirting. Kyle lifts his head out of the sheets to face Will, cracking a wicked grin, "Oh, don't tell me you're jealous, now!" They all share a good laugh before silence sets in again. Since lacking any other ideas, Dan rolls, rather unflatteringly, over to Kyle and gently presses his lips on his. Of course, it's Kyle, so this quickly spirals into the pair making out and Will begins to find a very deep interest in the ceiling. Even if he did secretly want to join in sometimes, it still felt like he was a third wheel quite frequently. Eventually he feels like it's been long enough, so he clears his throat. Quite audibly. 

Dan perks up, still facing away from Will, "Oh, sorry mate, forgot you were there for a secon'."

"Sorry, you feel left out?" Kyle jokes again. This time he stands up and walks over to Will, who is rather taken by surprise.

"How couldn't I be, you're both just so passionate," he retorts.

"Well c'mere then, you dick," Kyle laughs. Before Will has time to make another smart remark, Kyle leans down and places a firm and tender kiss on his mouth. Will almost jumps a little out of surprise, but then shrugs internally, closes his eyes, and grabs the back of Kyle's head and pulls him in deeper. Dan sits up and just smiles at them, taking in the moment. 

Will pulls back, "Hot," he jokes, now sitting up to get better leverage, pulling Kyle back in. This time it's a bit more open mouthed. Dan stands up and pads gently over, "Hey now, I'm feeling left out!"

Will stands and pulls Dan in to his mouth. It tastes like vodka and spearmint, he probably had some gum a bit ago. 

"Now goodnight, can't get too feisty, I know how loud you get Kyle, don't want to wake up the neighbors," Will chuckles, falling back onto the bed and reaching to the night stand to turn off the lights.

"Night."

"Night you two."


End file.
